Pokemon Act 11: The Rogue Monarchy
by Greatwestern1522
Summary: Arceus seeks the elimination of Latias and Latios after they choose Emerald over loyalty to Arceus. They must now avoid being captured by the various Legendaries that are still loyal to Arceus while Emerald must locate the other Dex Holders. Will Latias and Latios evade capture? Will Emerald find the other Dex Holders? Find out in Pokemon Act 11: The Rogue Monarchy. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Before Arceus could finish charging his Hyper Beam, Latias grabbed Emerald with her claws and zipped out of the Hall Of Origin. Growling in frustration, Arceus called off the Hyper Beam and took off after Latias and Emerald. As Latias raced across the Sinnoh sky, her blood went cold when she heard Arceus start firing attacks at her. Then, a Hyper Beam hit her wing and she cried out in pain.

No longer able to fly, she started to plummet towards the remains of Canalave City with Emerald still in her claws. Latias sent out a distress signal to her brother Latios and hoped that he arrived quickly. Latios was flying away from Stark Mountain after narrowly avoiding an attack from Heatran when he received the distress signal.

Latios sensed that the distress signal was coming from Canalave City and folded back his wings before rocketing in that direction. "I'm sorry Rald, I've failed you," she thought before falling unconscious from the pain of her broken wing. Before either of them could collide with the pavement, Latios arrived and set them down gently before going to confront Arceus.

The last thing Emerald heard before passing out was Latias and Arceus engaging in a shouting match via telepathy. "Lord Arceus, have you gone mad? Arceus merely chose to ignore this and spoke again. Latios, Move aside or I'll destroy you like Latias and the boy. Latios gave Arceus a look of intense rage before speaking again. You may be my creator, but I will not let you hurt Latias or Rald."

"Very well Latios, it appears the loyalty of you and Latias has shifted. Because both of you have chosen loyalty to the boy over loyalty to me and your legendary brethren, you and Latias shall be eliminated for your betrayal. As for the boy, I will take him to the Hall Of Origin where I shall determine his fate." As Latios stared Arceus down, he realized that he was no match against the power of Arceus.

Latios quickly threw a Heal Pulse at Latias to mend her broken wing before flying away from Canalave City. When Latias awoke a short time later, the first thing she noticed was Arceus chasing after Latios. Latias nudged Emerald and he got onto her back before she flew after Arceus. Ignoring the pain in her wing, she pushed herself to go faster.

As she got closer to Arceus, Latias folded back her wings and she shimmered before vanishing. She then sent a Mist Ball flying towards Arceus in order to distract him. Arceus was charging up another Hyper Beam to hit Latios with when he was caught off guard by the Mist Ball hitting him and the Hyper Beam vanished due to his surprise at being attacked.

Arceus looked around to see who his attacker was but he couldn't spot them. Then, Latias zipped past him so she could catch up with Latios. "So, Latias was the one who was foolish enough to attack me. Then that gives me all the more reason to have her eliminated along with Latios and the boy." As Latias and Latios raced over the ocean between Sinnoh and Hoenn, Arceus started trying to hit them with attacks again.

In the Hall Of Origin, Hoopa was teleporting at random when he sensed that Latias and Latios were in trouble. "I have to think of something to save Latias, Latios and the boy from Lord Arceus. Then, an idea struck Hoopa. Of course, I'll use my powers to summon some portals for them so they're able to escape from Arceus."

Hoopa formed two portals and they vanished after Hoopa sent them to Latias and Latios. Then, the two Legendaries heard Hoopa speaking to them through telepathy. "Don't worry you three, I've conjured up some portals that'll take you to Mt Silver, Hoopa told them. Is that you Hoopa, Latias and Latios asked in surprise. Of course it's me, those portals should be appearing any second," Hoopa said.

Then, two portals appeared and the two Legendaries rocketed through them. Before he could pursue Latias and Latios any further, the portals closed just as he reached them. Growling in annoyance and frustration at Latias, Latios and Emerald getting away, he decided to return to the Hall Of Origin and deal with Hoopa for aiding them in escaping.

After traveling through the portals for a while, Latias and Latios emerged from the portals and found themselves at the base of Mt Silver. They landed in front of the abandoned Pokemon Center near Mt Silver and Emerald jumped off of Latias. "This was the best that we could do to ensure that you were safe from Arceus harming you," they told him.

"When am I going to see either of you again, Emerald asked. We don't know if we'll see you again after today. Rald, the two of us are going to lay low for a while in case Arceus and the other Legendaries still loyal to him try to find us. Rald, we want you to go to Viridian Forest and see if you can find Yellow. Then you and Yellow are to go to Pallet Town and meet up with Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver and Crystal."

"Once you two reach Pallet Town, all eight of you are to go and find Ruby and Sapphire," they told him before bidding Emerald farewell and flying towards an unknown watched Latias and Latios sadly until they became tiny specks on the horizon. Latios had a downcast expression on his face and Latias noticed this.

"What's wrong Latios, she asked. I wish we could have taken Rald with us, he replied. You know that wouldn't be possible, Emerald is safe from Arceus for the time being, but he'll probably have the Legendaries patrolling the various regions for any signs of the two of us as well as Emerald," Latias told him.

Latios processed this in his mind and thought of something. "Latias, if the others really will be pursuing us, then we need to go into hiding. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos are out. So that just leaves Orre, Fiore, Almia, Oblivia and Ransei, Latios said. Fiore would probably be best since it's illegal to use Pokemon in fights there," Latias replied.

Latios nodded in agreement and the two of them rocketed towards Fiore to go into hiding. After staring at the ground for a while, Emerald let out a heavy sigh and started walking towards Viridian Forest to find Yellow. As Emerald approached Viridian City, he was stopped by a border security agent. "Identification card please, he asked Emerald. I don't exactly have one, Emerald replied nervously."

"Then I can't let you inside Viridian City if you don't have one, now scram kid, the border security agent told him in a rude tone. He's harmless Daniel, he's with me, a voice said. Both Emerald and Daniel looked and saw a man standing on the other side of the security booth. If you say so Wilton, I'll let you through this time kid, but only because I'm so generous." Once Emerald and Wilton were in Viridian City, he sighed in relief.

"Would you happen to know if Yellow is in Viridian Forest? What do you want with Yellow, Uncle Wilton asked. My friends Latias and Latios dropped me off near Mt Silver and told me to find Yellow so she could show me the way to Pallet Town. Bless my Magikarp and call me Ho-Oh, you're friends with Latias and Latios? Tell you what kid, I'll show you where Viridian Forest is if you're looking for Yellow. How do you know Yellow anyway, Emerald asked. How do I know her? She's my niece and I'm her Uncle Wilton."

After going through another security booth and leaving Viridan City, they reached the entrance to Viridian Forest. "Take care kid and maybe I'll see you around again, Uncle Wilton said before walking back to Viridian City. Just as Emerald was about to go inside Viridian Forest, Yellow emerged. Was that my Uncle Wilton I heard out here talking with someone?" Then, she noticed Emerald standing a couple inches away from her.

"Hey Emerald, I haven't seen you since the Battle Frontier Tournament. How have you been doing since then? Can you take me to Pallet Town, Emerald asked. Of course I can take you to Pallet Town, but why? My friends Latias and Latios dropped me off at the base of Mt Silver and told me to find you, Emerald told her. Crystal will be relieved to know that you're safe. You mean Crystal is here," Emerald asked.

"Yeah, she's in Pallet Town with Red, Blue, Green, Gold and Silver. Come on, I'll take you to them," Yellow told him and they started walking towards Pallet Town. After making it through Viridian Forest and another security booth, Yellow and Emerald reached Route 1. Emerald noticed that Yellow got more and more excited when Pallet Town entered their view.

"She must still have a crush on Red," Emerald thought to himself. After passing through one final security booth, they were in Pallet Town. Emerald was about to head towards Red's house when Yellow grabbed his arm. To his surprise, she guided him towards a secluded spot where she was certain that nobody would see them.

Emerald tried to talk, but he was caught off guard when Yellow kissed him. "Why did you do that, Emerald asked curiously. Red told me a while back that I'm nothing more than a sister to him. So I decided to move on from him, Yellow replied. Besides, I always thought you were handsome," she said in a shy voice. Caught off guard by this, Emerald stammered and looked flustered.

"Well, let's go find Red's house," Yellow said and walked off. Yellow didn't have to look long because at the edge of Pallet Town was a house with a Pikachu weathervane on top. She beckoned to Emerald and he walked over to her. The two of them stood outside the door for a couple seconds. Inside the house, Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver and Crystal were conversing with each other when they heard the door slowly creak open and they all tensed up.

Everyone visibly relaxed when they noticed it was just Yellow and Emerald. "What brings the two of you here, Red asked. Latias and Latios told me to get your help in finding out where Ruby and Sapphire are currently at," Emerald told everyone in the house and they all stared at him for a couple seconds. Red then broke the silence and spoke again.

"We'll be glad to help you find them, Red told him. Emerald looked around the room and everyone smiled at him except for Green and Silver who wore neutral expressions. But be warned, Latias and I had a run in with Arceus in Sinnoh and we probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Latios intervening at the last second." Gold, Silver and Crystal winced when they remembered their run in with Arceus at the Sinjoh ruins.

"What were you doing in Sinnoh, Crystal asked. I had Latias sneak me into the Hall of Origin so I could convince Arceus to call off his plan to finish off the remaining humans," Emerald replied. A ripple of shock passed through everyone in the room when they heard this. Before Emerald could react, a stinging sensation struck his cheek once Crystal slapped him. The room was filled with stunned silence after they witnessed this event.

"You idiot, you could have been seriously hurt or even killed, she told him with anger in her voice and tears formed in her eyes once she realized what she had done. Oh my god, I'm so sorry for slapping you Emerald. It's okay Crystal, I know you didn't mean to do it, Emerald told her and he continued speaking. And then there were those portals that appeared out of nowhere. Portals," Gold asked confused.

"Yeah, Latias and Latios mentioned a Pokemon I never heard of before, Emerald told them. I think the Pokemon they mentioned was called Hoopa. I think Professor Oak sent me to Kalos once to document the Legendary Pokemon of that region and Hoopa was one of them. What were the other Legendaries of Kalos called," Yellow asked.

"Besides Hoopa, there was Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie and Volcanion, Crystal told them. So, should we leave for Hoenn to find out where Ruby and Sapphire are at," Yellow asked. Everyone nodded and exited the house before releasing their flying type Pokemon and the flying Pokemon took off into the sky towards Hoenn once everyone was seated on their flying type Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

When Arceus returned to the Hall Of Origin, Dialga and Palkia were waiting for him. "So how'd it go with the traitors, Dialga asked. They got away thanks to Hoopa, Arceus told them. Dialga, Palkia, I want both of you to gather the other Legendaries for an emergency meeting. Of course, but why," they inquired.

"So we can discuss punishments for Hoopa since he helped Latias and Latios get away from me. As you wish my lord, Palkia replied and went off with Dialga to get the other Legendaries. Arceus was waiting in his throne for the others to arrive when Mewtwo arrived with Hoopa. I found this traitor trying to exit the Hall Of Origin and brought him here right away."

"My lord, what shall his punishment for aiding Latias and Latios be? All in due time Mewtwo, Arceus replied. Perhaps Hoopa could be contained in one of my psychic spheres while his fate is decided, Mewtwo suggested. Do as you wish Mewtwo, I have no love for Legendaries who no longer side with us."

Mewtwo merely nodded at Arceus and formed a sphere with his psychic powers. Hoopa started to panic and tried to teleport away from the sphere, but found that he couldn't and he got trapped in it. "Don't even bother trying to escape Hoopa, your powers are nullified while you're in that sphere," Mewtwo told him coldly.

Then, the other Legendaries started to arrive and claimed their respective thrones. The only thrones not claimed were the thrones that formerly belonged to Latias, Latios and Hoopa. "You all are probably wondering why I called you here. I called all of you here to inform you that Latias, Latios and Hoopa have been labelled at traitors." The Legendaries discussed this news amongst themselves until Arceus quieted them.

"Now, I know that this must come to a shock to most of you, but I do not tolerate traitors within these hallowed halls, Arceus told them. Since Latias, Latios and Hoopa have been labelled as traitors, their fates are still being determined and I need suggestions from all of you," Arceus said and waited patiently for one of the others to speak.

"I say you eliminate Hoopa's existence, Volcanion suggested. No, you should strip him of his powers, Yveltal said. I disagree, Hoopa should be encased in stone for eternity, Regirock added. All good suggestions, but I will be going with Volcanion's idea. As for Latias and Latios, I will be sending the higher ranked Legendaries to patrol the regions for any signs of their presence."

"Now that Hoopa's fate has been decided, the proceedings will now begin." Arceus began charging up his Judgement attack and turned in the direction of the sphere. Hoopa's eyes widened with fear and he tried to summon a portal so he could escape. The Judgement finished charging and honed in on the sphere.

Just as the Judgement connected with the sphere, Hoopa finally managed to summon a portal before falling unconscious and his escape went unnoticed since the sphere was engulfed by the attack. When the attack vanished, all the Legendaries saw no sign of Hoopa. "It is done," Arceus said and spoke to the others again.

"Now, I will be assigning a total of 12 Legendaries to patrol the regions for Latias and Latios. Lugia, Ho-Oh, Rayquaza and Landorus will patrol from the air. Regirock, Groudon, Zygarde and Volcanion will patrol from the land. Lastly, Suicune, Kyogre, Manaphy and Keldeo will patrol from the ocean."

"I have nothing more to say, you all know your tasks and I suggest you get on them at once." Arceus then vanished and the other Legendaries followed suit. Ruby and Sapphire were walking around the ruins of Fortree City when a portal appeared in front of them and an unconscious Hoopa emerged from it. They jumped back in surprise and Hoopa collided with the ground.

"C'mon Ruby, this Pokemon needs our help, Sapphire told him and gestured for him to pick Hoopa up. Are you sure, what if the Pokemon comes to and attacks me," Ruby asked nervously. It was only when Sapphire gave Ruby a stern look that he picked Hoopa up. Hoopa stirred when he felt someone picking him up and slowly opened his eyes to see Ruby looking at him.

Hoopa assumed that Ruby was going to attack him so he sent Ruby flying with a ball of psychic energy. Ruby groaned as he collided with the ground and he slowly got up. He then looked at his clothes and noticed that there was dirt on them. "Great, now I'll have to change clothes since these clothes have dirt on them."

"Enough about your clothes you sissy boy, Sapphire said in frustration and gestured to Hoopa. Right now, this Pokemon is more important than some dirt on your clothes. Ruby was about to protest when he was distracted by Hoopa speaking. Who are you two, Hoopa asked warily. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ruby and the barbarian next to me is Sapphire."

"At least I'm not scared of a little dirt on my clothes unlike you, prissy boy, Sapphire muttered under her breath. Ruby chose to let the comment slide for now and focused his attention on Hoopa when the legendary Pokemon started talking. I'm sorry for attacking you Ruby, Hoopa said. That's okay, how did you end up here anyway," Ruby asked.

Hoopa hesitated for a couple seconds but decided to tell Ruby and Sapphire what happened. "It all started when I helped Latias, Latios and Emerald get away from Arceus. Arceus labelled me a traitor and tried to destroy me for helping them escape. He nearly succeeded, but I summoned a portal at the last second and ended up here."

"Now that I've told both of you how I got here, is it okay if I travel with the both of you for a while, Hoopa asked. Of course you can, they told the legendary. Then, the sound of wings flapping was heard and several flying Pokemon descended to where Ruby and Sapphire were at. Hoopa panicked and would have vanished, but Sapphire calmed him down. It's okay," she told him gently and Hoopa started to relax.

Several figures got off of the flying Pokemon and started walking towards Ruby and Sapphire. The two teenagers recognized them immediately and excited grins formed on their faces. "Oh, I should introduce you to these people," Sapphire told Hoopa. She started to speak but Ruby cut her off and she glared at him.

"Hoopa, I want you to meet Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal and Emerald, Ruby said in a haughty tone. You'll pay for that prissy boy," Sapphire muttered while scowling at him. Ruby pretended to not hear and Hoopa floated towards the others nervously. Hoopa stared at Crystal for a couple seconds since he thought she looked familiar when it dawned on him.

"Of course, didn't I have a run in with you in Kalos a while back, Hoopa asked. That's right, I think it was inside Luminous Cave. But what do we do now that we've found Ruby and Sapphire, Yellow inquired. Hoopa looked around at the ten Dex Holders and an idea struck him. Perhaps we could go and find where Latias and Latios are at," Hoopa suggested.

Meanwhile, Latias and Latios had just arrived at the Fiore Temple and landed so they could rest. After resting for a while, Latias and Latios were about to take off again when the flapping of wings was heard and they noticed Ho-Oh approaching. "Fancy running into the traitors in Fiore of all places. Arceus will be pleased when I bring both of you back," Ho-Oh told them.

Latias and Latios sighed and looked at Ho-Oh. "We don't want to have to fight you, but we will fight to defend ourselves, they warned. Brave words coming from some traitors," Ho-Oh mocked. The Legendary Phoenix was then enveloped in flames and charged at the two legends. Latias dodged and hit Ho-Oh with Mist Ball while Latios hit her with Luster Purge.

Ho-Oh was barely hurt by these attacks and flames formed in her beak as she charged up her Sacred Fire attack. Before she could launch the attack at them, Ho-Oh was caught off guard when they started speaking. "Ho-Oh, do you really have to do this," they asked her and the Legendary Phoenix frowned at their question before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Arceus was the one who issued the order for both of you to be eliminated. I'm just merely going along with what he says, Ho-Oh told them in an attempt to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. The two Eon Pokemon frowned at this before speaking again. Please Ho-Oh, come with us and go into hiding with me and Latios," Latias pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders. If I suddenly leave with the both of you, Arceus could do anything to Raikou, Entei and Suicune to get back at me for betraying him. I'm not willing to risk anything happening to them should I get on Arceus' bad side by leaving." Although Latias and Latios were disappointed, they understood what Ho-Oh meant and prepared to fight her once more.

Hoopa then formed a portal and everyone got on their flying Pokemon. Once everyone was ready, they followed Hoopa through the portal. A short time later, the portal opened up and everyone emerged from the other side. The Dex Holders found themselves in a town they had never seen before. Then, multiple voices were heard and they found themselves surrounded by several Pokemon Rangers with stern looks on their faces.

"All of you are to surrender your Pokeballs to us at once, they commanded. When the Dex Holders shook their heads in refusal, the Rangers started walking towards them but stopped when their flying Pokemon formed a barrier around them. Wait, I can explain, Hoopa pleaded. The leader of the Rangers frowned at this but nodded. Alright men, stand down for the time being so this Pokemon can explain," he commanded.

The Rangers complied and backed off for the time being. "Okay, I am known as Hoopa and these are the Dex Holders chosen by the various region professors. Understanding dawned on their faces and they nodded. I met Professor Oak once and he's an old colleague of Professor Hastings," one of the Rangers said.

Then, Hoopa sensed a psychic aura coming from somewhere far away in the region of Fiore. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I sensed a psychic aura coming from an altar type area. Do you mean the Fiore Temple? Latias and Latios are in danger at the Fiore Temple," Hoopa said urgently. A portal then appeared and Hoopa gestured for the Dex Holders and the Rangers to follow him through it.

Looking at each other, they nodded and the Rangers climbed onto the flying Pokemon that belonged to the Dex Holders. Hoopa then went through the portal and the flying Pokemon followed shortly after. A couple minutes later, everyone exited from the portal and found themselves at the Fiore Temple.

The first thing they noticed was Latias and Latios fighting against Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh noticed the Rangers and Dex Holders approaching them with Hoopa leading. "You two got lucky this time, but you can't evade us forever," Ho-Oh warned and flew off towards the Hall Of Origin to tell Arceus that Hoopa was still alive. The two Legendaries sighed in relief and turned to face everyone.

"Rald, you're safe, they said in joy. You told me to find Ruby and Sapphire, but you didn't really tell me what to do after that. Oh, you were supposed to travel to Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos and find the remaining Dex Holders, they explained. You mean that there's more Dex Holders besides us? We'll save all of you a trip and transport you to the Sinnoh region."

Their faces then darkened and they continued speaking. "But be warned, Sinnoh is the domain of Arceus and he'll no doubt have his strongest Legendaries stationed there, they said gravely. As much as we'd like to stay, Fiore is no longer safe for us since Ho-Oh is probably going to tell Arceus that we were here."

And with that, the two Legendaries enveloped the Dex Holders in psychic energy while Hoopa utilized one of his portals. The Rangers watched as everyone vanished and that was when Latias and Latios took off into the sky once they were gone. Once they arrived in Sinnoh, some of the Dex Holders shivered since their clothes weren't suited for cold weather.

"Hoopa, you should probably get in a pokeball since someone might try to capture you, Sapphire told him. Hoopa was reluctant at first, but eventually agreed and entered a pokeball that Sapphire set out for him. Now that Hoopa is safe for the time being, shouldn't we try to find shelter from the cold?" Everyone agreed with Silver and started walking in search of shelter.


End file.
